The present application relates to a method of making a cut using high energy radiation the radiation usually being a laser beam. A blind groove or hole may be formed in the workpiece, or the workpiece may be cut or pierced right through. The invention has general applicability and in general terms, unnecessary material removal must be avoided as this slows down the cutting process; however, the invention is particularly applicable to gemstones, where it is especially important to avoid unnecessary material removal, and it is also necessary to avoid applying excessive thermal stress; in addition, a particular problem with gemstones such as diamonds is that usually only a small percentage of the radiation may be absorbed, so it is important that the coupling of the energy to the workpiece be as effective as possible.
In gemstones, the laser cutting can be referred to as forming a kerf (a groove, either for cleaving or for later sawing), or sawing (cutting right through). In other applications using jewels or gemstones, a blind hole or a through-hole may be formed in order to employ the stone as a bearing.
When sawing gemstones, normal practice is to form a V-section, which should be as narrow as possible to reduce weight loss. There is automatic machinery for benching out the V-shape (i.e. scanning the area formed by the length and width of the cut) and for refocussing the beam as the cut depth increases.
A fundamental problem is that the energy density in the focal spot should be as great as possible, but a smaller focal spot (and thus higher energy density) can only be obtained by increasing the cone angle of the focussed beam (i.e. high numerical aperture). The machined V-section has then to be wider, otherwide the laser energy focussed into the cut is apertured (vignetted) at the entrance to the cut as the depth increases.